hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Victor Hesse
Victor Hesse is a major terrorist and criminal who appeared in the Pilot , Hana 'a'a Makehewa and Steve McGarrett, is transporting a prisoner in Pohang, South Korea. Victor's younger brother Anton Hesse, who McGarrett has been tracking along with Victor for over five years, is an international arms dealer. Hesse taunts Steve just as his cell phone rings and Steve looks to see the caller ID is his father John McGarrett. He answers the phone to find Victor on the other end. Victor explains that Steve will release Anton and his father will live. John McGarrett asks to talk to his son and when Victor puts the phone up to him, he tells Steve, "Listen to me, Champ" and admits that he lied to him. He further states that he loves him and then tells Steve to do the right thing. Victor hangs up the phone. When the convoy is attacked, Anton manages to get a weapon from a fallen soldier and threatens to shoot Steve. Steve has no choice but to shoot Anton. Victor later calls back and discovers Anton is dead, he swiftly shoots John McGarrett. Steve, now in Hawaii looking for Victor, arrives at the docks with his new partner, Danny, just as the ship is starting to pull away. Steve guns the car and using the loading ramp, jumps the car onto the ship. A gunfight ensues as they advance through the ship. Steve finds Victor and they have a physical fight on the top of a container, when Steve's gun is knocked out of his hand and off the container. During the fight, Victor knocks Steve off of the container and grabs a gun off of a dead man. He lifts the gun and aims at Steve, who tells him there is something he should know about his brother. Victor pauses and asks what. Steve tells him, "He died the same way you did," as is reaches his gun and shoots Victor twice in the chest. Victor falls off the container into the ocean below. A couple months later, in Hana 'a'a Makehewa, Det. Chin Ho Kelly finds himself the victim of Victor's games when he is taken hostage and has a bomb strapped to him. The episode then flashes back to 24 hours earlier. Five-0 is informed of a body found floating in the ocean by night surfers, and it happens to be a weapons dealer who sold arms to al-Qaeda. The body was dumped somewhere from a private beach owned by a resort on the western side of the island. The dealer rented a villa at the resort, and when Kono Kalakaua digs a little deeper, she discovers security cam footage of the man meeting with Victor Hesse. Desperate to find the man who killed his father, Steve and Danny head for Halawa prison to speak with Sang Min. Sang gives them information about a facilitator who helps bring undesirables on and off the island. He agrees to get Steve and Danny in the same room as Victor. They end up at a hostess bar, but once Steve spots Victor, the man takes off. A car chase ensues, with Sang and Victor in Steve and Danny's car, and Steve having to commandeer a taxi. Chin Ho tracks Sang's anklet onto a ship in the harbor. However, once he starts investigating, he's knocked out. The episode returns to the beginning, with a bomb strapped around Chin Ho's neck. A phone stashed in Chin Ho's pocket begins to ring and Steve answers. It's Victor Hesse. He's demanding $10 million or else Chin Ho dies. When Steve tries to contact the Governor, she refuses to release $10 million dollars because, "we do not make negotiations with terrorists Steve." Steve confronts Victor and hands over the money, which he quickly throws into a campfire. Victor explains that it never was about the money; it was about revenge. Victor and Steve fight, and Kono manages to shoot Victor and incapacitate him. McGarrett disables the bomb. Now incarcerated, Victor has a visitor in prison: Wo Fat. The pair discuss how close Steve is to revealing the truth about what his father was investigating before he died. Victor admits that Steve is too close. Season Two In the pilot for season two, Hesse is incarcerated. McGarrett is thrown into prison on the suspected murder of Governer Jameson. Hesse and McGarrett have a fight in the prison exercise yard. Hesse stabs McGarrett gravely enough to have him sent to a prison hospital, but not enough to kill him. McGarrett takes the opportunity and escapes. It is not clear why Hesse helps McGarrett, but it could be retaliation against Wo Fat. Later, Wo Fat murders Hesse in prison dressed in a prison guard's uniform. Wo Fat has a reputation for killing people he works with to "clean his trail." He is later seen with Jenna Kaye in the getaway car. Trivia His is similar to Victor Reese Category:Characters Category:2010 Category:Characters 2010 Category:Criminals